Who We Love
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: DAXAerrow Aerrow has a secret past that his team doesn't know about. It would seem that his real name is 'Kira' but who gave it to him? And whats with this deal he made with Master Cyclonis? Who is he trying to protect, even for the sake of his own heart?
1. Chapter 1

"What's your name

"_What's your name?"_

_Large emerald eyes blinked up at him, slightly hidden behind long light blue hair._

"_I don't have a name." The small child replied._

"_Then I'll give you a name, and you can come live with me. Does that sound good?"_

_Smiling, the child nodded happily._

"_Ok, how about I call you-"_

Aerrow gasped and quickly sat up in bed, sweating. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he tried to calm his thumping heart. Taking deep breaths, his heart rate slowly went back to normal. Running his hand through his short red hair, he thought, 'That dream. I haven't had that dream in over a year. The last time I had it was the night before-'Stopping that thought, Aerrow stood up and lightly walked out of his room, not making a single noise. Slowly walking to the bridge, Aerrow watched his feet. He could feel his hips swaying even when he didn't mean too. Old habits die hard. Sighing deeply he continued on.

Walking by Finn's room he could hear loud snoring, a snort, and then more snoring. Smiling he went to make sure the rest of the crew were okay. After checking Piper and Junko, Aerrow decided to stay away from Stork's room. Who knew what kind of traps he had set up outside his door? Finally getting to the bridge, he looked out at the night's sky. Walking over to a side window, he gently touched its surface with the tips of his fingers. Noticing his refection, he frowned. Reaching up behind his right ear, he carefully pulled a very small, pale blue crystal away and slipped it into his side pocket.

Immediately after the small rock fell in, he changed. Long, light blue hair fell down his back, stopping at his knees. His build became even smaller, and all of his muscles softened, giving him a very girlish look. Wide green eyes became even wider, and his lips turned full and pink. He then noticed something else different; his hips were wider then he remembered. Frowning at this, he shrugged it off as nothing important.

Standing there in his true form watching the sun rise, Aerrow felt truly free. This is why he left. This is why Aerrow left Him.

With his extraordinary hearing, Aerrow could hear foot steps coming his way. Quickly grabbing the crystal, he stuffed it back behind his ear just in time. He was now the Aerrow his friends knew. A moment later, the door swung open and in walked Stork.

"Morning Stork!" He called out. Stork replied with a grunt and went over to the controls, making sure that they were still on course. 'Some things never change.' Aerrow thought with a fond smile.

Quickly walking out, Aerrow headed back to his room. He just realized that he was still very tired.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Looking down at the picture is his hands; he felt a pain in his heart. His heart ached constantly now days. Quickly breaking the frame, he carefully slipped the precious picture out.

"Why did you leave me? Kira, why did you go?" Choking back a sob, he held the picture to his heart. Falling to his knees, he looked back at the picture. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Kira…kira." He let out a heartbroken scream.

In the picture, there were two people. A tall, older teenage boy with spiky black hair, and in his arms was a boy; about ten years old with light blue hair and wide expressive eyes, smiling.

\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Falling out of bed with a thump, Aerrow woke with a start. The alarm was blaring and the ship shook violently. Stumbling onto shaky feet, Aerrow started towards his door, only to trip over a medium sized box. Catching himself before his face smashed into the ground, Aerrow rolled onto his back and let out a huff, blowing his bangs out of his face.

Looking at the box that he tripped over, Aerrow recognized it immediately as the one that he kept under his bed. 'It must have slid out when the ship shook.' Opening it, he gently touched the picture that was resting on top of everything else. On a whim, he took out the photo and slipped it under his shirt, right above his heart. He had a feeling that he was going to need it.

Grabbing his armor, he quickly snapped it all on before he ran towards to bridge; he had already wasted enough time. Stumbling when the ship shook again, Aerrow suddenly had a bad feeling. Cyclonians.

Reaching the bridge, he found everyone else already there.

"What's our status?!" He had to yell over the sound of enemy weapon fire.

"Very bad. We're almost surrounded, we're low on power and weapons, AND the Dark Ace is out there." Replied Stork, distracted with controlling the ship. His eye was twitching. Felling he heart sink when heard that the Dark Ace was out there, Aerrow was about to start handing out orders. He was stopped however when the ship gave a particular hard jerk, and he felt the crystal behind his ear almost fall out. He didn't have time to fix it when in the next moment; the ship lurched and started to fall.

"How low on power did you say?!" Finn wheezed out from under Junko. That _had _to hurt.

Aerrow didn't remember much after that. All that he knew was that when he hit his head hard on the floor, everything went fuzzy and he could hardly hear anything above the roar in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came to, everything was silent

When he came to, everything was silent. Even with his hearing Aerrow couldn't detect anything. Slowly sitting up (weary of the silence) he quickly made sure the crystal was still in place. It was. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Aerrow looked around. He was still in the bridge, only this time he was by himself. 'Odd.'

Carefully standing up he took note of what hurt and how much. He'd have Piper look at him later. Freezing when he heard a soft noise like that of rustling cloth, he quickly spun around. Reaching for his daggers Aerrow was disappointed to find that he had left them in his room. Wow that was a stupid thing to do when under attack. Actually it was a stupid thing to do no matter the situation. Back to the matter at hand, Aerrow looked around but found nothing.

He was just about to relax when he saw a shadow forming out of nowhere in the far corner. Tensing he waited to see what would happen. No way was he going to blindly charge at something he had no idea the capabilities of. No, he would leave that job to Finn.

The shadow formed into the shape of a human being (or the looks of it a least, these days you never knew what you would find). It was on the shorter side and was very slim and if Aerrow had to guess he would say that it looked female. He couldn't tell any features because they seemed to be wearing a cloak that moved like it was made of smoke.

"W-who are you?" Aerrow nearly cursed when he heard himself stutter. Now was NOT the time! The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard the being cruelly chuckle. Tensing even further Aerrow couldn't help but wonder where his team was. Weren't they supposed to protect their leader at all cost? Even at the risk of their lives? Well where were they now? Where were they exclaiming their love to him and throwing their lives away to protect his own? He knew he didn't really feel like that; (in fact if he could think clearly he would have been glad that his team wasn't there right now; he would rather have himself wounded or possibly killed then any of his friends) as it was, Aerrow was starting to panic.

"That does not matter little bird, what does matter is that you have a certain picture. You have a certain picture that shouldn't exist." With that said the stranger lifted up a picture to show Aerrow. He felt his blood run cold. Quickly feeling over his heart, Aerrow hissed what he couldn't find his dearest picture. The stranger must have taken it from him. Aerrow nearly shuttered in disgust at the thought of that… _being_…touching his body like that. Aerrow only ever let one person do that, and he wasn't about to break that record.

"How..?"

"That is none of your concern little bird. What is your concern is that I now know your little secret. You would do well to uphold your end of the bargain. That is unless of course you want your _dearest love _destroyed." Aerrow froze. He could feel his blood turn to ice and his eyes widening in fear. There was only one _person_ (he could hardly call them a person, more of a monster) who knew about that deal.

The being seem to smirk then disappear, letting the stolen picture softly float to the ground with out a care in the world. Sinking to his knees, Aerrow leaned his weight against his hands in front of him. Swallowing thickly he tried to push away the urge to throw up. Taking a few deep breaths he sighed when the feeling went away.

Fearfully looking in the corner once more, Aerrow climbed back to his feet and snatched his picture up. Quickly (but carefully) he stuffed the picture back under his uniform right above his heart. Just in time as a few moments later the doors slid open and Aerrow turned to see the faces of his worried friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So…yeah… I have no excuse. I'm going to start writing again! I was actually going to make this chapter much longer, but it's been so long that I figured that I should just post it now. I WILL BE UPDATING more often now! Never fear!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aerrow! You're awake!"

"Uh…yeah, what happened exactly?"

"We had to emergency crash land on the closest Terra. You were knocked out by the fall, and we weren't sure if we should move you or not, since it looked like you hit your head pretty hard. We just went to go check the damage and to see if the Cyclonians followed us or not." Piper explained.

"Did they?"

"No."

Aerrow released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"And the damage to the ship?"

"It's not that bad, considering how bad it could have been. There's a town a few kilometers away, so we should be able to buy parts and supplies there. If we're lucky, we'll be up in the air in a week."

Aerrow nodded.

"Lets take to rest of the day to put our rooms back together, we can start on the external of the ship tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded (well, Stork just sort of twitched) and headed towards their rooms, resigned. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Once everyone had left the bridge, Aerrow quickly fixed the crystal behind his ear, as it had just started slipping. Gripping his hands together to stop them from shaking, he let out a deep breath.

This was bad. Very bad. He was walking in very dangerous territory now. That…monster knew who he was now. How could he kill her when she knew his deepest secret; when she could kill Him if he didn't keep his end of the deal. Pushing the heels of his hands against his face, he tried to think.

Option A) He keep his end of the bargain and stay far FAR away from Cyclonia and Him.

Option B) Drop his disguise and hope for the best.

Option C) Kill Cyclonis thus, saving Him from danger.

Frustrated, he growled. Those were not the best options but he couldn't come up with anything else in his current upset state.

"Aerrow?"

He jerked and gasped in surprise. Stupid! He shouldn't have let his guard down like that! Looking up, he saw Piper watching him worriedly.

"Is your head bothering you? Let me take a look at it."

Nodding, he quietly followed her to the medical quarters.

One thing he did know, he had to show his team who he really was. It would be far too dangerous the keep this secret any longer.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, he let her check to make sure there wasn't any damage to his head. He winced when her fingers pressed against a particularly sore spot.

"It looks like it's just a bump, but I want you to be careful. Try not to hit your head on anything else, it could cause serious damage." She smiled down at him, poking his forehead with her pointer finger.

He smiled shakily up at her.

"Ok, that's it! What's wrong?" She huffed and put her hands on her hips, staring at him pointedly. She frowned at his surprised look.

When he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

"Don't give that 'I'm fine' crap either! I can tell that you're upset about something."

He closed his mouth and sighed, hanging his head. She could read him so well, it bothered him sometimes. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. A creaking alerted him that she had sat down in the chair across from him.

"Aerrow? Did something happen?"

He took a deep breath before looking into her concerned eyes.

"Sorta. There's something that I've been keeping from you guys. Today something happened when you guys went to check the rest of the damage. Something that made my mind about whether or not to tell you guys about it, and I will, I just need some time. Will you give me that before I have to spill my guts?"

She smiled.

"Of course, just make sure that you tell us, or at the very least, me. You have the tendency to bottle things up, and it worries me."

He smiled.

"Thanks Piper, I owe you one."

"Yep, you do and I fully expect something is return one of these days."

He laughed, and her eyes softened at the sound. She really was worried about him; he had been getting progressively tenser as the days went by these past few weeks. She had been sure that he would eventually crack and tell them what was wrong, and it seems that whatever happened today finally made up his mind.

As she watched him leave to, hopefully, get some rest, she slumped in her seat. The fact that something had happened today made her stomach drop. When they had returned to the bridge to see him standing up (facing a corner no less), pale as if he had seen a ghost, scared her. They defiantly needed to tighten security on the ship, especially now that they were stuck on the ground. The thought that anyone could come wandering in to the ship whenever they wanted set her on edge. It was very dangerous to be stuck in this position, especially with the fame (and hatred) that they had gathered.

She stood up, determined to set up traps around the outside of the ship with the various crystals and survival skills she had picked up. Actually, it sounded like a good idea to get Stork to help her, who knows what types of traps he could set. Nodding to herself, she set off. It would be good if Finn and Junko would search the ship as well, better to be safe than sorry.


End file.
